1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated power supply and network connection control device for a cord set, and more particularly, to an integrated power supply and network connection control device which can save energy and prevent computer hacking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer usually comprises a host and a display, and is connected with a plurality of peripheral devices such as a printer, a scanner and a speaker, which all need to be connected with power outlets to be able to operate; therefore, cord sets have become indispensable devices for computers and peripheral devices in operations. Furthermore, when a computer is connected with an Internet service provider via a network cable, it can provide networking functions for users to communicate remotely and to browse the Internet.
Computers have been widely deployed in nearly every household; however, some deficiencies still arise when using computers with peripheral devices and networking functions:
1. Peripheral devices could waste a lot of energy even in their standby modes since they are connected to the cord set and powered continuously; therefore, it is not power-efficient in using the peripheral devices.
2. Computer could provide networking function not only to the users but also to hackers since there could be security breaches, which lead to personal data loss and other problems.
Therefore, the prior art computer techniques present several shortcomings to be overcome.
In view of the deficiencies of the prior art techniques, after years of constant researches, the inventor has successfully proposed an integrated power supply and network connection control device for a cord set.